


Descubrimientos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 10pairings, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El que le haya tomado años notarlo no significa que no sepa apreciar lo que descubrió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descubrimientos

Las manos de Sakuno son pequeñas y a Kintarou no deja de sorprenderle lo mucho que puede hacer con ellas.

Desde cocinar un pastel que sabe mejor que cualquier cosa que ha comido en su vida hasta sostener una raqueta de principio a fin de un partido, esforzándose hasta el último punto para ganar.

La impresión que eso último le causó aún no ha desaparecido y cada vez que la recuerda jugando, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Kintarou y esta vez no es la excepción.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Sakuno justo en ese momento, dejando de batir, y la sonrisa de Kintarou sólo se vuelve más grande—. Estás muy callado.

—Nop —dice, moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro y resistiendo la tentación de pararse de la silla de un salto e ir a abrazarla y besarla en respuesta. La última vez eso provocó que, sin querer, tumbase todo y la abuela de Sakuno lo había obligado a limpiar todo el desastre solo—. Me gusta verte.

Especialmente cuando está concentrada, dando lo mejor de sí en formas que usualmente no llaman la atención de muchos y que él mismo había tardado años en notar y apreciar.

—Kintarou-kun —murmura ella y aunque enfoca su mirada en el suelo y sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa tímida y casi de inmediato vuelve a poner sus manos en movimiento.

Quedarse quieto y en silencio por mucho tiempo no es lo suyo, pero Kintarou sigue haciéndolo por un poco más mientras la observa.

Vale la pena hacerlo, después de todo, y quizás así podría descubrir otra cosa maravillosa de ella.


End file.
